


On Thin Ice

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hockey AU, Sherlolly - Freeform, yes i said hockey au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlolly Ice Hockey AU. Molly is the team orthopaedist for the Baker Street Angels, and Sherlock is team captain. Written for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016, Day 4: AUs or Crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art generously gifted to me by the wonderful and talented artbylexie. Isn't it gorgeous??? She gets full credit for designing the team logo as well!

“John, this is getting a little old. Aren’t you tired of taking five minute majors every other game?” Molly Hooper, team physician for the Baker Street Angels, sat back on her heels and regarded her patient in exasperation. She’d only been on staff since August, having been hired during the pre-season, and already John Watson, the team’s most aggressive defenseman, had been injured more than any four other players combined.

He grinned cheekily at her from beneath the bandages covering the cuts and scrapes on his left cheek. “Nah, Molly, you know you love it. Gives you something to do besides just watch from the sidelines!”

In spite of herself Molly laughed, then swatted him on the shoulder with the ubiquitous white towel she carried during every game. “Ah, get on with you! Just try to stay away from that bruiser Moran the next time we play against the Hounds, will you?” Turning serious, she laid a hand on her favorite - and most exasperating - defenseman. “Seriously, watch out for him. He really seems to have a grudge against you in particular.”

He stood up, towering over her in his skates, then leaned over to plant a noisy kiss on her cheek. “No promises, Molls. John Watson never backed down from a fight in his life, and you know it!” Then he clumped back to the locker room, while Molly sighed and shook her head. Hockey players, stubborn asses the lot of them.

Even - no, make that _especially_ \- the team captain. She bit her lip and stole a glance at the bench, where he currently sat with the rest of this game’s lineup. She could see tendrils of his dark, curly hair from beneath his helmet, sweat-dampened and unruly, and gave a little sigh of longing that she quickly repressed. He was married to his work, that one; the GM, Mary Morstan, had warned her of that the first time she caught Molly mooning over him. “Don’t waste your time, luv, he’s not one for romances,” she’d said with a sympathetic smile. “And no, I’m not saying it because I frown on ‘office romances’ - I’m shagging John Watson so I’d be a fine one to talk! I just want to save you the pain.”

Molly had been too flabbergasted by Mary’s casual revelations about her off-ice relationship with John ‘A Bit Fighty’ Watson to say anything at the time, but as she began to know the players and coaching staff, she understood what Mary meant. Sherlock Holmes was rude, impatient, arrogant - and utterly brilliant, both on the ice and off. He was a fast, fierce player whose elegant, fluid style resembled that of Canadian hockey legend Wayne Gretzky. She’d come to learn he was a hard taskmaster, but even though most of his teammates resented his treatment of them off ice, once the skates were on they were a cohesive and very effective team. His leadership style might leave a lot to be desired, but it worked.

Of course, some of the credit belonged to the teams’ harried - and handsome - silver fox of a head coach, former forward Greg Lestrade. He’d been one of Molly’s favorite players back when she was just a young fan watching EIHL games with her father. In fact, it was her father’s enthusiasm for ice hockey that had ultimately inspired her decision to go into orthopaedic medicine, which had in turn brought her here.

She spared a moment to wish - as she often did - that he’d lived long enough to see her now, then turned her attention back to where it belonged: on the players on the ice, watching carefully for any signs that she might be needed again.

**oOo**

Sherlock frowned as he tracked his teammates’ movements across the ice. The Baskerville Hounds were up to their usual underhanded tricks; he’d already lost John for the game, but on the plus side, Moran was also sidelined for the duration. Good; the team owner for the Hounds, Jim Moriarty, would be livid. Especially if Moran’s absence cost them the game, as Sherlock had already calculated it would.

He smirked at the thought of once again trouncing their hated rivals; every win was something to be savored, but a win against Baskerville was especially sweet. Moriarty had tried to buy the Angels from Mycroft, then had tried to sully Sherlock’s reputation and get him banned from the sport, but the Holmes brothers were an unbeatable team and had instead exposed Moriarty’s schemes, costing the man thousands of pounds in fines.

Coach Lestrade barked out a command, and Sherlock’s attention immediately snapped back to the present. He rose to his feet in anticipation of the line change, barely waiting for Anderson to skate up to the bench before hopping over the low barrier. Once on the ice he sped toward his own goal, ably defended by Mike Stamford. Sherlock neatly stole the puck from Hounds player Number 37, name not worth remembering, nimbly moved around the lumbering hulk, and made his way to the visiting team’s net.

Thirty seconds later he scored what would turn out to be the winning goal. He automatically glanced over at the sidelines to see if Molly was watching, craning his head to see past his teammates as they crowded around him in jubilation. He smiled to himself as he caught sight of her excited face; she was clapping and shouting as she always did when they won. He told himself it was just a player’s superstition that always made him look for her after scoring a goal, and was just glad John wasn’t here to catch him at it again. He could only take so much of the other man’s ribbing about his so-called fascination with the team physician.

“Nice steal at the end, there,” Anderson congratulated him later as they made their way to the locker room. Sherlock grunted and waved one hand over his head before beelining for the low bench sat in front of the row of open lockers where their gear and civvies were stored.

Sherlock ignored him, just as he ignored all compliments thrown his way; it was his job, it was what he did, why compliment him on it? It made absolutely no sense to him and never would. As they passed down the narrow hall he spotted Molly chatting with Lestrade, and wondered briefly why the sight of them together always made him feel as if he’d eaten too much before a game - a bit sick and completely out of temper.

He told himself, as he always did, that it was because he knew Molly could do better than a twice-divorced father of three nearly two decades her elder. Ignoring the internal voice that pointed out that he was being entirely unfair to a man who’d always been like a second father to him, he increased his pace before one of them tried to engage him in post-game conversation or worse, offer up more needless congratulations 

**oOo**

Lestrade chuckled and shook his head as the team captain hurried past the spot where he and Molly were standing. “What’s so funny?” she asked, glancing around in confusion.

“Him,” the coach replied. “Sherlock bloody Holmes. The man thinks he’s inscrutable.”

Molly tilted her head, still not getting it. “Inscrutable? What do you mean, Greg?”

Lestrade gave her an odd look. “You mean you don’t know? You haven’t seen it?”

She huffed out an impatient breath. “Haven’t seen what? You’re doing a fair job of being inscrutable yourself tonight!”

“He likes you.”

Whatever Molly had been expecting him to say, that certainly wasn’t it. “Um, no he doesn’t,” she denied with a quick shake of her head. “He doesn’t like anyone, except maybe you and John. And Mary,” she added as she remembered how well the two of them got along.

“You haven’t seen the way he looks at you,” Lestrade insisted. “And the dirty look he gave me for daring to talk to you - I’d be a dead man right now if he any sort of psychic abilities!”

Before Molly could interrogate him further - how, exactly, did Sherlock look at her? - the assistant coach, Sally Donovan, came hurrying up. “Greg, the post-game interview, let’s get moving, yeah?” She offered Molly a quick smile, then turned her attention back to Lestrade.

“Coming, yeah, I hate doing these,” he muttered resignedly. “Can’t you just tell them it’s not my division?”

Sally laughed and tucked her arm through his, pulling him gently but insistently down the hall leading to his office. “Sorry, chief, but it’s either you or Sherlock, and we both know he freaks the press out. Nice try, though. A for effort. Bye Molly!” she added with another quick smile.

“Bye!” Molly watched them leave, smiling at how chummy the two of them were these days. Greg had been skeptical of having a woman on the coaching staff, but had quickly changed his tune. The only person on the team Sally had no patience for was Sherlock, but after nearly two seasons working together they’d finally come to a bit of an understanding - and so had she and Greg, although of a completely different type!

Oh yes, Molly thought as she began her usual post-game clean-up routine, romance was certainly in the air for those two. But if Greg was trying to imply that Sherlock might have some kind of personal interest in her...no. She’d taken Mary’s words to heart after overhearing him tell John that he had no patience for sentiment. He’d even gone so far as to call love a ‘chemical defect found on the losing side’, so if he was giving her any kinds of looks behind her back, Greg was definitely misinterpreting them.

She didn’t count, not to Sherlock Holmes.


	2. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut, folks. And bad language. And did I mention smut? Many thanks to asteraceaeblue for looking this chapter over for me. Hockeylock comes to an end, I hope you enjoyed the ride!

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK. Why had he opened his stupid mouth? Why hadn't he just kept his stupid, jealous deductions to himself? Why had he utterly humiliated her in front of the entire team and coaching staff at what was supposed to be the team's moment of triumph?

Why, he thought as he shot John Watson a sharp glance, hadn't anyone thought to just shut him the fuck up?

"Not my problem, Sherlock," his so-called best friend said as Sherlock rubbed his face, still stinging from the slap Molly had delivered after he'd deduced the existence of her supposed new boyfriend while at the same time managing to insult both her looks and her hopes for her new relationship. A relationship that had existed only in his own, thick-headed skull. "You're the idiot that opened your mouth and stuck your bloody foot into it. With your skate still on," John added maliciously.

Mary walked over to the two men, rubbing her hand on John's back. "Sherlock Holmes, you may be the most brilliant skater in the league, but when it comes to interpersonal skills a kindergartener could dance rings around you."

He scowled at the GM. "I could deduce a few things about you you wouldn't like," he said darkly.

She had the temerity to laugh at him. "Oh, Sherlock, you really are such a child sometimes. There isn't one person in this room - hell, in this league! - that you couldn't deduce something about. That's not the point, and you know it."

He folded his arms across his chest and scowled. "I told her I was sorry…" he started, but neither Mary nor John allowed him to finish the sentence.

"Some apology!" "You need to do more than just apologize, you git!"

"They're right."

Sherlock rolled his eyes; great, now Coach 'Papa' Lestrade was getting in on the act. "Seriously, Sherlock, you need to go after her. Not just tell her you're sorry, but show her."

He raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Show her how?" he protested. "And why on earth would I go after her when she's just told me and everyone else in the room how much she hates me?"

"Oh, she doesn't hate you." Another eyeroll as another busybody joined in the chorus, this time Sally Donovan. "You can trust me on that. But she will if you don't do something to fix this, Holmes. And I'm not just saying that because I don't want to have to break in a new medic, either."

Sherlock went very still at her words. "You think she might...leave?"

Sally shrugged. "Maybe. I probably would if anyone ever said anything like that about me in front of my coworkers. Or possibly file a harassment suit."

"But if I go after her, if I tell her I really am sorry…" And he was, so very, very sorry. "...won't she think I'm just doing it to keep her from doing any of that? Quitting or filing a grievance against me?"

"Depends on how you do it," Lestrade said with an odd look in his eyes. Sherlock frowned; it almost seemed as if the older man was looking past him at something else, but when he started to turn, Lestrade reached out and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Look, mate, I'm not here to be your father or tell you how to run your life…"

"He's got Mycroft for that," John muttered. Mary smacked him, and he gestured for the coach to continue.

"Anyway, if you really do regret what you said, then just tell her. And not in that snotty 'I'm just doing this because everyone and their uncle wants me to do it' way. Be sincere - I mean, you are sincere, aren't you? You really are sorry?"

"I wouldn't have said it to her if I wasn't!" Sherlock practically bellowed, raking his fingers through his no-longer-tidy curls. "I just wish I hadn't opened my stupid, jealous gob in the first place!"

"You were jealous?"

Sherlock tensed at the sound of that unexpected voice coming from directly behind him, then shot Lestrade a poisonous glare. The man had the temerity to simply smile at him smugly, clearly feeling no regrets for keeping the truth from Sherlock: that Molly Hooper had returned to the party and was listening to every word he said.

"Sherlock?" she said, looking up at him through those big brown eyes that always had him on the back foot, whether they were twinkling with mischief or narrowed in anger or - like now - wide and steady as they met his. "Did you mean it?"

"I...not here," he said in a rush, pushing his way through the small group clustered around him. He grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the door. "Can we do this in private?"

"Well, you started it in public, so it seems only fair we get to hear the rest of it," Sally called after them with a smirk, but Molly allowed herself to be dragged away from the crowd. The small smile playing on her lips was a point in his favor, but he refused to be heartened by it; she might simply be enjoying his well-deserved discomfiture.

The party was taking place in the rink, not because of any sort of financial restrictions - Mycroft ran far too tight a ship for that to be a consideration - but because it was where everyone wanted it to be. The scene of their victory, where they'd beaten the Baskerville Hounds for the Challenge Cup.

The scene of his possible defeat in the arena of love, unless he could fix things with Molly. With that in mind - something he would never have considered before meeting her - he brought her to the locker room, which had been cleaned up in case any of their guests decided to visit. Thankfully anyone who was so dull as to be curious about what a hockey team's locker room looked like had already done so. No one was likely to interrupt them, especially after the scene he'd caused. Thank God the press had already gone home, having scavenged as much food and liquor as they could before faffing off to find some other party to leech off of.

"So. You have something to say to me?"

Molly was standing near the door, arms folded across her chest, hip cocked, eyebrows raised expectantly. He placed his hands behind his back, for once in his life at a loss as to what he should say. His suit suddenly felt too tight, and he was thankful he'd refused to wear a tie no matter how Mycroft and Mary had badgered him. "What I said...I shouldn't have."

She nodded, but gave no other indication of her current mood, which he was finding damnably difficult to read. Was she still furious and hurt? Somewhat amused? Delighting in his misery? Nothing for it but to plow on until he once again, as John so eloquently put it, ended up with his foot in his mouth, skate and all. "And yes, I said I was sorry and yes, I meant it, which you already know because you heard me say it. And then you heard me say it to John and Mary and everyone else so you know I wasn't just saying it so you wouldn't be mad at me."

God, he was rambling like a lovestruck teenager trying to convince a girl he liked to go to the cinema with him. Or how he imagined one would sound, since he'd never actually been a lovestruck teenager, having decided at that point in his life that the only goal worth pursuing was hockey. Everything was a distraction, didn't this evening just prove that?

Then he looked at Molly again, standing there in her tight black cocktail dress with her hair flowing down her back, a tacky little silver ribbon bobby-pinned in place above her temple and her lips painted a bright red that matched the ribbon on the gift she'd got for him - not for some imaginary other boyfriend - and all his resolve about staying aloof from romantic entanglements just melted away. "I am sorry," he said softly, taking a step forward. "I was jealous. I thought you'd fallen in love with someone, and I was jealous that it wasn't me. I thought you'd finally done the sensible thing and realized what a terrible person I am."

"So, what, in case I hadn't quite got the picture, you decided you'd better make it clearer?" He wasn't off the hook, not yet, but there was a glimmer of hope in the way her eyes had softened a bit at his admission.

He shrugged. "I figured that if you already had someone else, why bother trying to be a better person for you? I'd already lost my chance, or so I thought." Another step closer, until he was in arm's reach. "Have I, Molly?" he asked softly. "Or are you willing to give me another chance?"

Finally her tense posture relaxed, and the smile he'd been hoping for curved her lips into something soft and forgiving. "Of course I do, you daft man," she said, lowering her arms to her sides and finally moving closer to him. Invading his personal space, he believed it was called, but he hardly felt crowded when Molly was so close all he had to do was lean forward and he could kiss her. "I've been in love with you since - well, since day one, to be honest." She gave a rueful laugh. "Not one of my wiser decisions, but you know what they say: the heart wants what the heart wants."

"And what does your heart want, Molly Hooper?" Sherlock asked, feeling the uncomfortable tightness in his chest finally easing.

"You, Sherlock Holmes," she breathed. "Only you." Then she leaned forward, teetering on her toes, and kissed him. Her hands curled into the lapels of his jacket and his arms encircled her waist as he closed the remaining space between them.

**oOo**

It was only supposed to be a kiss; just a kiss to show him he was forgiven, that he hadn't irrevocably destroyed her feelings for him. But the kiss turned to another, and another, and suddenly she was pressed up against the wall between his locker and the door to the showers, with his thigh between her legs and her hands in his dark curls. The kisses deepened and desire sparked through her body as she felt his arousal stirring in a very literal manner. She moaned as he licked at her lips, teasing for entrance, and moaned again as his tongue invaded and danced with hers.

She could feel his hands sliding up her body, coming to rest on the undersides of her breasts, not quite touching, and correctly read his hesitancy as a wordless request for permission. She responded by arching her back and squirming against him. This time he was the one who moaned, mumbling something along the lines of 'oh thank god' against her lips before once again capturing them for a heated kiss. Permission granted, he cupped her breasts through the silky fabric of her black dress and the lacy bra she wore beneath it, running his thumb over her nipples. Even through the double layers of fabric she could feel the warmth of his touch, and her nipples responded by hardening instantly.

She was holding his face between her hands as they kissed, and he pulled her closer, reaching around to fumble at the zip to her dress. He slid the straps of her dress down her arms and she shrugged out of the garment, allowing it to fall to her ankles, as he fumbled with the buttons to his tight aubergine shirt. She was more than happy to help him with that, stumbling a bit as she tried to simultaneously step out of the black dress now pooled around her ankles. He solved that little issue by lifting her in his arms, his lips once again on hers as she draped her arms over his shoulders and crossed her ankles behind his back.

He carried her away from the cold concrete of the wall, laying her down on the low bench sat in front of the row of lockers. The wood was cool and hard beneath her overheated flesh but she couldn't possibly have cared less, not when Sherlock was draped over her, dropping hot, wet kisses on her throat, her shoulder, her collarbones, his hands winding through her hair. He tugged impatiently at her bra straps; she struggled back to a sitting position while he sat back on his heels, the two of them hurrying to remove the rest of their clothes.

She giggled a bit as she heard the distinctive sound of a popped button, but the hungry, feral look in Sherlock's eyes killed the urge to laugh, stopping the sound in her throat as her own eyes widened at the sight he presented: pupils blown, leaving nothing but rings of blue-green around the rims, cheeks stained pink, tongue darting out to tease the corner of his lips...with a groan, Molly lunged forward, topping them both onto the carpeted (and thankfully recently steam-cleaned) floor. Sherlock grunted as he landed on his back with Molly straddling him at an awkward angle, then snaked his arms around her waist and hauled her closer. "God, you're sexy," he gasped as she leaned down to kiss him.

"You too," she said, wishing she was better at the sexy talk. Then his lips covered hers and his tongue was in her mouth and talking proved to be entirely unnecessary. She moaned as he reached up to knead her breasts with his large, callused hands, and moaned again when she wiggled her hips and felt his erection sliding against her pubic mound.

She reached down and grasped that impressive piece of his anatomy, sliding her thumb over the head and enjoying the slick feel of pre-cum on her fingertips. With a sharp growl, Sherlock snaked his arms around her waist and carefully flipped them so that she was resting on the carpeted floor. He came to rest on one elbow, kissing his way down her body as far as her breasts. He licked and nibbled at the sensitive peaks while his hand continued downward, pausing only to stroke the sensitive insides of her thighs before zeroing in on his true goal.

Molly squirmed and let out soft little mewls of pleasure as his fingers tickled their way to her sex, those long, elegant fingers probing at her slick entrance, slipping inside and proving to be just as talented at bringing a woman off as they were at manipulating a hockey stick. "He shoots, he scores," she found herself whimpering, her back arching as he curved those wicked fingers deep inside her.

"God that was awful, Molly," he mumbled as he raised his head from her breasts in order to first give her an annoyed look, and second to kiss her absolutely breathless. "Dirty talk isn't your area, best leave that to me," he added after the kiss ended. He turned his head and breathed against her ear, "I promise you, I'm as adept at that as I am at anything I turn my...hand to." He curled his fingers again, his thumb brushing against her engorged clit, and Molly came with a stifled wail as she pressed her mouth to his shoulder.

Two minutes later, heart still racing, she was guiding him into her, murmuring encouragement against the same shoulder that now bore her teethmarks and would very likely bruise. Her professional side chided her for causing such an injury and tried to scold her into doing something about it, but the rest of her told that part to piss off and returned to enjoying the wicked things Sherlock was doing to her.

He sank into her with a groan, eyes screwed tightly shut, mouth blindly seeking hers. She turned her head and they traded urgent kisses as they began moving against one another, Sherlock's hands locked on her wrists, trapping her arms above her head. She raised her legs, wrapping them around his slim hips, and he groaned out a string of curse words interspersed with her name and some very naughty suggestions as to what he'd like to do to her once her got her back to his flat. "Oh, so you want to shag me more than once?" she asked, making sure he saw her exaggeratedly wide-eyed look of innocence.

"As many times as you'll let me," he assured her, punctuating his words with a little thrust of his hips. "I'll even, ungh, take you on, ahhhhhh, dates if you...in...sist." His words trailed off into an incoherent series of guttural moans and groans as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

Molly met his movements with a near-frantic enthusiasm, having completely lost her own ability to speak as she felt herself heading for a second climax. All that came out of her lips was panted breaths and something that sounded like 'uh-uh-uh' in time to every thrust of their joined bodies. Then Sherlock twisted and ground against her and the world exploded behind her eyes as she let loose with a scream that would undoubtedly have been heard by the partygoers at the other end of the arena if he hadn't had the foresight to cover her mouth with his own at just the right moment.

She was vaguely aware that he'd come not too long after her own release, felt the warm stickiness of his semen between her legs as he rolled them so that she was once again sprawled atop him. They were flushed and sweaty with their hair in equally rumpled messes; everyone would know exactly what they'd been up to as soon as they rejoined the party...and Molly couldn't care less. "That was amazing," she said as soon as she'd come back to her senses. "Absolutely amazing."

"Hmm, it wasn't bad," Sherlock said with a smirk. She mock-smacked his shoulder as he laughed and pulled her down for a lingering kiss. She pretended to resist for about a half a second before returning the kiss.

"So it wasn't bad, eh?" Molly said as she finally, very reluctantly, sat up, shivering a bit as her body began to cool down in the aftermath of their exertions. "Guess we'll just have to try a bit harder next time."

"Mm, yes, and I predict that that 'next time' will be in roughly one hour," he replied as he helped her to her feet and handed her her dress. "Slightly less if we go to your flat instead of mine."

"But the party - everyone will be expecting us to come back," Molly protested, only half-jokingly. She ducked into the loo in order to wipe herself down with some damp paper towels after quickly slipping her dress on. "We can't just faff off without saying good-bye!"

Sherlock joined her, casually grabbing a handful of paper towels for himself and dampening them as he cleaned himself up. "Why not? We've already said hello to everyone and did all the boring congratulations everyone insists on. Quite frankly I've used up about all the small talk I'm capable of producing."

He tossed the towels into the bin and stepped into his trousers, which had been draped over his shoulder. Molly couldn't help but notice that he didn't bother with his shorts, just wadded up the cotton garment and chucked it into his locker as soon as they returned to the main room. She hunted around for her own knickers, getting a bit worried when she couldn't find them, then heard Sherlock clearing his throat. She looked over her shoulder and saw him dangling the scrap of pink fabric from his fingertip. "Looking for these?"

"Oh God, please don't tell me you two actually had sex in here?"

Molly gasped and flushed beet red at the sight of an equally red-faced Coach Lestrade standing in the locker room door.

Sherlock simply continued to smirk as he stuffed her knickers into his pocket and scooped up his shirt and jacket. "Sorry, Coach, won't happen again. Probably. At least it won't happen again tonight, as Molly and I are leaving. Do give everyone our regards, and, oh yes, well done on another excellent season, although frankly I think our success had as much to do with Sally as it did with…"

He fell silent as Molly shot him a quelling look, cleared his throat, then continued in a more subdued tone, "Yes, um, well. Good season. See you at camp in a few weeks, all right? Molly, shall we?" He held out his hand to her; she gave Coach Lestrade a shy smile as she took it, pausing only to step into her discarded heels.

As they started to walk past Lestrade, Sherlock paused and looked the older man straight in the eyes. "Don't worry, Coach," he said, all traces of sarcasm gone. "You won't regret your part in pushing us together." He glanced over at Molly with a soft smile that stole her breath away. "And if I ever do anything to piss her off, we both know she's more than capable of taking me down a peg." He ostentatiously rubbed his cheek, then slung an arm over her shoulders. "Now. Let's get out of here, shall we?" The smirk returned as he added, "I'm really looking forward to some more post-season action tonight!"

Coach Lestrade groaned and Molly rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. She waved good-bye to the older man and allowed Sherlock to hurry her down the hall.

After all, he wasn't the only one looking forward to a continuation of their earlier activities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my pinterest for this fic:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/mizjoely/sherlolly-fics/on-thin-ice/

**Author's Note:**

> EIHL = Elite Ice Hockey League http://www.eliteleague.co.uk/ (UK ice hockey)  
> Also, you can blame this story's existence on asteraceaeblue, She shamelessly encourages my wildest plot bunnies. (And I thank her for it!)


End file.
